tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Klein Star
The Klein Star is a device for storing EMC for use in Transmutation Tablet, Antimatter Relays, Energy Collectors, Dark Matter Furnaces, Red Matter Furnaces and for Power Items. A fully charged Omega is required to craft five items - the Gem Armour set and the Alchemical Tome. Klein Stars do not provide any reductions or cost breaks. It is basically an EMC Battery. In order to build a single Omega Klein Star, one must possess 1,024 Diamonds (16 Stacks), as well as 8,192 Mobius Fuel (128 Stacks). x 2,048 (Mobius Fuel) + x 8,192 (Diamond) = 24,576 EMC for Klein Star Ein. The total cost for a Klein Star Omega is x 2048 (Mobius Fuel) + x 8,192 (Diamond) = 25,165,824 EMC. This is equal to approx. 54 Red matter, or 3072 (48 stacks) of diamonds. That's your entire inventory filled with stacks of diamonds, plus 12 more stacks. Klein Stars can be charged from the Transmutation Tablet by placing it on the left, adding any form of Matter or Fuel to generate EMC, and then removing the Star from the grid. Doing so leaves the table with 0 EMC in it, and the equivalent amount of EMC in the Klein Star. No EMC is lost from the tablet if it has a higher amount of EMC than the Star's storage capacity. Klein Stars can also be charged directly from an Energy Collector or Anti-Matter Relay. However, there is a bug with the Transmutation Tablet that targeting a copy with a Charged Klein Star (any type), only costs a fraction of the amount it should do (SMP). The cost of the Stars varies on the charge level of the Targeted Star. An Ein can cost 5,548 - or lower, and a Zwei costs 2,535 - and often as low as 1,271, and a Drei costs 34,175 - but can be made lower. The glitch appears to arise from the Tablet attempting to draw EMC from the targeted Star, but with none being taken from it. Cheaply Transmuting Klein Star Eins is most efficient when the targeted Ein is charged with around 2,000-2,200 EMC. The production of Klein Star Omegas can be automated with factories like a Klein Tower. This will save players the manual labor of performing each step in the crafting process (which involves up to 2047 iterations when working from mobius fuel and diamonds as the components). However, the Omega still requires huge amounts of EMC both to craft from base components, and then to charge to capacity. This can also be used to charge the Swiftwolf's Rending Gale. Simply place it somewhere in your inventory and it will charge it; this does NOT need to be in your hotbar. Recipe Upgrading a Klein Star increases its EMC capacity. If a Klein Star has EMC stored in it when it is used to craft the next tier, the EMC is not lost, and will be stored in the new Klein Star. Ein Zwei Drei Vier Sphere Omega Uses Stored EMC is conserved between levels. Upgraded Stars not only store more EMC in a single slot, they also store given EMC faster - useful when you begin upgrading Relays and Collectors, as lower tiers may get backlogged. Usage Klein Star Omegas are also used in the crafting of other items, such as the gem armor and alchemical tome. Abyss Helmet Infernal Armour Gravity Greaves Hurricane Boots Alchemical Tome Charging The conventional way to charge a Klein Star is to put it into a Antimatter Relay being supplied with EMC. A faster way to charge the Klein Star Omega is to put it in the left grid of a Transmutation Tablet (The portable one works too). The Tablet will dump its EMC into the Star immediately. You may then add things into the burn slot to immediately charge the Klein Star. Due to the extreme amounts of EMC required for Klein Stars, and the Omega in particular, it is likely that some form of large scale automatic EMC harvesting will be required, such as the Power Flower. Video Tutorials Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Materials